


Spot Me

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Asami, F/F, Gym, Gym Rat, Korrasamiweek, Matchmaking, Meddling, Meddling Friends, Rugby, Thirsty Asami, Twitter Korrasami Week 2020, distraction, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Asami is definitely not going to let herself be distracted by fit girls at the gym. Enter Korra.For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 1: Distraction
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Spot Me

Asami was not lazy, per se. She was taking a full load of classes at Republic City University and was double majoring in business and engineering. She had even been allowed to take some of the graduate level mechanical engineering courses even though she was only a junior due to her commendable performance. She prided herself on having a rigorous work ethic and an even more rigorous sleep schedule.

That is to say, she only allowed herself five hours of sleep every night. Asleep by midnight, up by 6AM. During finals or when she was near a deadline for a project, she would survive on coffee and a few naps throughout the day. It was a habit she had developed since high school and she did not see a need to change now. Once her father passed the reins over to her, she saw her life as CEO of Future Industries going similarly.

"Asamiiiii," her friend Opal's whiny voice cut through her concentration.

"Ugh," Asami groaned, pushing away the textbook she was reviewing to give her childhood friend and current roommate an annoyed look. "Opal, what is it now? I'm trying to review this for an upcoming test."

Opal was lying on her bed, short bob splayed against her pillow and her bangs pushed up. Her phone was resting on her chest, screen still lit and a text message conversation on display. She had a pitiful look on her face and Asami braced herself. She had known that look since they were children. Cute little Opal pouting and crying to get her way. It always worked. Except on Asami, of course.

"Vira can't go with me to the gym tomorrow," she said, as if that was enough for Asami to respond to.

She closed her green eyes and took a deep breath before answering her prone friend.

"Opal, I'm sorry that your friend can't go with you to the gym." She wrinkled her eyebrows briefly before adding, "I hope she is there the next time?"

Opal groaned before sitting up abruptly.

"Asami! I can't go to the gym by myself!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Asami shook her head but Opal continued, "You know, exercise is a great way to release endorphins and-"

"Nope, no, I'm good," Asami cut off the brunette, waving her hand for emphasis.

It was not the first time her friend had asked her to join her at the gym. She had always declined. She kept herself healthy by consuming a low calorie, high nutrient diet, thank you very much. She might not be the most fit, but she could climb up to the third floor of the old math building with a full backpack without a problem, so she was all set. And as far as she was concerned, as long as she could lift a textbook, she was solid.

"Come on, it'll just be one time." Opal continued. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out some of her work out clothes, "Look, you can even borrow some of my cute workout gear."

She brandished leggings and a sweater that looked downright garish. Asami sighed and forced her face into a more neutral expression when her friend sent her a distressed look and reached for more subtly colored clothing.

"I mean, you don't have to be rude about it," she mumbled, as she pulled out some black leggings and a grey half zip. "Here, you can wear this boring old stuff mom got me." She flashed Asami big glassy sad eyes and she felt her resolve waver.

"If it means so much that I go with you, fine."

Opal broke into a smile, her teary eyes drying up in an instant. Asami frowned.

"Only this time. Kuvira better not stand you up again or I'm going to have to have a talk with her." Opal just smiled but Asami saw the slight blush that dusted her tan features. Maybe Asami wasn't immune to Opal's sad puppy look either.

~~~

The first problem Asami had with this whole gym thing was the clothes. Sure she had Opal's clothes to borrow so she didn't have to waste time shopping but they were not ideal. Opal was shorter and less curvy that Asami, had been since middle school, but wearing her short haired friend's clothes made that even more apparent. The leggings were tighter than they should be and the sweater was stretched against her chest even when she unzipped it. Everything felt like it was on display. She pulled a long tank top on under the sweater, trying to evoke some sense of dignity by covering part of her hips.

The second problem was how chipper Opal seemed so early in the morning. Sure, Asami would get up early, but she was not a morning person. Mornings were a slow affair for her as she got ready for her long days. She would take her time to shower, drink coffee, and review her schedule for the day. All of that was thrown out the window when Opal led her out of their dorm towards the gym.

"I thought you were upset that Kuvira wasn't going to show?" Asami grumbled, trying to gather her long, wavy hair into a haphazard bun.

_Hair was supposed to be tied up when people worked out, right?_

Opal stopped walking to bat away Asami's hands. She did something to her hair before leaning back and nodding to herself. She then turned around and resumed their walk.

The final straw was when Asami walked in and saw not only Kuvira but someone else already working out at the school gym. A tan, blue eyed woman with a short ponytail was spotting Kuvira on the bench press.

"Come on, one more rep, you got this," she encouraged before she glanced towards the new arrivals and smiled. She smacked Kuvira's shoulder, "Dude, your girl Opal is here."

Kuvira's face tinged with a blush and she shoved the other woman away with an irritated look before she got up and rounded the bench.

"Hey, Opal. Asami'' she said, waving at the pair.

Asami waved back, noting that the other woman was now leaning against one of the weight racks. She was wearing a sweater with the sleeves and bottom hem cut off and the bicep of her raised arm flexed when Asami looked her over. When she met her blue eyes, the woman winked at her.

Asami was quickly losing any control she may have had over this situation. Korra was a sophomore and played on the same rugby team as Kuvira. She was trying to bulk up before the season started and Kuvira had offered to help her out. She waved at Asami and shot her a winsome smile which Asami tried to return but ended up looking more like a half grimace. Opal and Kuvira had paired off almost immediately after the brief introduction.

When Asami glared at Opal, she just shrugged, "Vira and I have been working on a specific lifting routine and I need to keep it up if I want to see results."

_Where had that rehearsed sounding line come from?_

Opal grinned smugly as she added, "Plus, Korra can show you the ropes, right?" Asami was about to protest when the tan woman stepped in.

"Definitely. I'll spot you, if you spot me." She was grinning like she was trying to get at something else and Asami shot one last betrayed look at Opal's back as she followed Korra.

Asami tried to concentrate on what Korra was saying. She really, really did. They had gone through some basic stretches before Korra switched over to a few jumping jacks and knee highs to "get their blood pumping." Asami could feel herself loosen up and she definitely started to feel warm. Maybe the sophomore did know what she was doing.

They walked over to the rack of free weights and Korra grabbed a few weights before explaining how to do a squat press. Asami nodded along, until Korra demonstrated the exercise. When she saw Korra drop down into the squat, Asami short-circuited. Korra's shorts clung to her, showing a surprising amount of, well, _derrière._

As she raised her arms, her sweater rode up, showing a strip of tan, defined stomach muscles. Asami stared as Korra did four more squats, looking straight ahead as she concentrated on her form. Once she was done she set the weights down and motioned for Asami to grab some weights. Asami tore her eyes from the blue eyed woman, forcing herself to regain her composure before she reached for the lightest weights on the rack. She was not about to hurt herself trying to show off.

Korra didn't react one way or the other. Instead, she stepped closer to help Asami get into the proper form. Asami bit her lip when Korra asked her to widen her stance and she almost fell on her ass when the woman stood in front of her to press her shoulders down a little to get her into a lower squat position. She wobbled a bit as she tried to stand up and Korra immediately helped steady her.

"Whoa, there, you okay?" She was resting her hands against Asami's biceps, close enough that Asami could tell she was slightly taller than the brawny woman. She saw Korra wet her lips nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Maybe I just need you to demonstrate it again?"

~~~

Asami felt guilty. She had been going to the gym every day for the last two weeks. She had shifted her schedule to accommodate for an hour of gym time. Then another hour for after workout breakfast with the other three women. In addition, she had started waking up earlier to fix her hair and put on a light application of makeup. When Opal asked her about it she answered haughtily.

"I represent Future Industries. If I am going to make a habit of going to the gym, I need to present myself appropriately."

Opal had not brought it up again. She would have felt less guilty if she thought she was actually taking advantage of her time at the gym. Asami spent most of her time staring at Korra as she demonstrated various exercises and then did some half-hearted reps herself. The blue eyed woman was an encouraging workout partner and was always willing to help with her form, which Asami constantly messed up, maybe on purpose. She would feel a rush when Korra put her strong, warm hands on her and she was ashamed to delve into why that was the case.

Even worse, thoughts about the sophomore were starting to infiltrate her studies. She had daydreamed about the way the tan woman's arms flexed when she did a bench press and missed the last half of her chemistry course. She had frantically asked a classmate to copy her notes before everyone left the classroom.

It was during a post workout meal that Kuvira had mentioned they were having their first rugby match that upcoming weekend. Opal immediately agreed to be there, which caused Kuvira to smile softly before taking a swig of her orange juice to hide her mouth. Korra turned to Asami, waiting for her answer. When none came, Opal chimed in for her.

"We'll both be there. Just tell us the time and place."

Asami forced herself to smile and nod while she continued to chew on her breakfast, dreading having to tell Opal she did not want to attend the game.

~~~

The green eyed woman was in her dorm, trying to study. She kept looking at the time, not able to focus. Opal was not back from her last class and she needed to talk to her as soon as possible. She shut her text book. She could not concentrate enough to understand anything she was reading.

She ran her hand through her hair, blushing when she remembered Korra commenting on how shiny and soft it looked. Asami dropped her hand and groaned as she leaned back in her chair. This had gone on enough. Not only was she losing more and more time every day, her studies were starting to suffer. She groaned again when Opal swung the door open, not phased in the slightest by her friend's disposition as she entered their room.

"Something nerdy melting your brain?" she asked, chipper than usual after a day of classes. Asami rolled her eyes, finally sitting up.

"No, I can't get anything to stick."

Opal's eyes widened at that.

"I won't be going to the rugby match," Asami sighed.

She tried to sound decisive, hoping that would keep Opal from trying to convince her to go. Instead, her roommate narrowed her eyes suspiciously before smiling knowingly.

"Oh, I see. You're worried Korra will have fangirls and you won't be the only one drooling after her muscles, right?"

Asami's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock briefly before she shut her mouth so fast her teeth clicked. Opal went on, acting like she had not noticed her friend's reaction.

"Don't worry. Kuvira said she's single." She pointed up and down at Asami, "And definitely into awkward, nerdy, long haired brunette femmes."

She flounced down on her bed, looking more smug by the second. Asami felt her ears heat up with a blush.

"I'm not awkward!" she blurted out.


End file.
